Shirts and Skins
by XxRockahollicaxX
Summary: What happens when an overly muscle addicted Gou, gets to chat with Rico Aida and Momoi Satsuki? The title says everything. It all started as a plan to see abdominal muscles but ended as a disaster, and what is this! Kuroko is leaving basketball? R&R :) NOTE: This story is full of weirdness due to my Sugar intake. ja! ;) Knb and FREE! Characters are mostly here :D


**A/N: Author chan is back, and yes, I'm current;y suffering from sugar high today -_- this story just emerged due to my glucose induced system so please, sorry for the weirdness, anyway, this is dedicated to my good friend Elaborate Liar :D **

**I apologize for some charected OOC-ness ;) this is an unedited ver. as always, so enjoy ;) **

**without further ado, here comes (drum beat) SHIRTS AND SKINS **

**RATED T, FOR RIN'S CURSING**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shirts and Skins

His heart is pounding so as his whole body, a vein popped at the side of his temples seeing the score of the other two teams.

As if he had a choice, well, if THEY have a choice, THEY wouldn't be playing soccer for the past twenty minutes. The fact that all of them felt helpless and hopeless all at once is making him sick.

Never in his life did Midorima felt so unlucky and FRAMED. For crying out loud, all of them are victims here, it's like the three demons who happens to be: Momoi Satsuki (they labeled her as the pinku oni) Rico Aida (cross dressing oni) and last but not the list… Gou/Kou Matsuoka (the Japanese Warlord) If looks can be deceiving, then… Gou has the rightful place to win the crown.

"Baka oni, tse" Aomine spatted fron behind Midorima, "Ne, aren't we going to eat yet?" out of nowhere, the purple haired beast, spoke lazily as he stares at the empty box of strawberry pocky he's currently holding.

Midorima was about to reply when Momoi and Rico's voice came piercing through their eardrums. "OI YARO! YOU STILL HAVE TEN MINUTES LEFT FOR YOU **TRAINING**"

"What training? You're been toying us for the past ten minutes! I FEEL VIOLATED!" Kagami blurted out. As a result, Rico sent him one of her ONI STARES, a stare that she developed earlier while watching her team play.

She was disrupted when Kuroko raised his hand. "Why are we playing soccer? We're basketball players…"

"And swimmers!" Nagisa cut of and the rest of the guys gave him a thumb's up.

A sweat dropped into the temples of the three abusive females, who happen to be feasting at the **MALE MUSCULAR SYSTEM**, courtesy of the boys.

"Uhm, a-anou-" Gou blushed a thousand shades of red as she tries her best to bluff the whole fiasco.

Hyuga eyed Rico, he's been silent and submissive and of course, he's been very submissive to everything the THREE ONI'S has to say, but now… it's time to break the silence.

"Ne Rico, don't tell me you girls only did this for FUN?"

"Busted," Rin, Kise,Haruka and Kagami stated as the three girls gave them their best sheepish smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxKnBXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFREExxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It all started one night, when the oh so lovely coach of "Iwatobi Swim Club" went to Tokyo to visit her _co-fangirl friends_.

**FLASH BACK-XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxx**

She was nothing but ecstatic, as she rode the bus to Tokyo. It was not her first time going there, but it sure is different because she's going to meet her _co-fangirls_.

Who "are" the co-fangirls? Let's save it for later.

"This would probably be my stop, arigatou ojisan!" she chirped happily as she bid the bus driver goodbye.

Actually, the bus driver happens to be an old friend of their swimming coach, so he immediately gave Gou a welcoming aura once he recognize her fiery maroon hair.

"You take care, now kiddo, ja!" The older male gave her a warm smile as she skipped her way out of the bus. "Roger that sir!" She saluted the man who chuckled at her antics just before the door of the bus close.

The driver dropped her of the bus stop right in front of a huge school, well probably a bit larger that Iwatobi.

Smiling for no reason, the red-head inhaled and then exhaled the summer Tokyo air. Her brow furrowed a bit at the weird smell she just caught. "I guess Iwatobi's air is much nicer than the Tokyo air, but well… here goes nothing." A grin escaped her face as she immediately fished her phone out of her black sling bag; A present Ring or her earlier last week.

"mou—got it!" she immediately swipe the unlock button as she tapped some numbers. Her heart began to pound as she waits for the other line to answer. She really has no idea what to do but their last _online_ conversation was crystal clear.

(BOLD AND ITALLIC WORDS FOR CHAT CONVO)

_**Moichi: ne ne! GKouchin, just drop by at my school tomorrow, ;)**_

_**GKouchin: Right in front of the entrance? Or should I just go inside?**_

_**Moichi: well, if I don't answer the phone when you call me (due to club practice, gomen) feel free to go inside onegai? :D**_

_**Gkouchin: mou! I'm shy! .**_

_**Moichin: come on, it'll be fun! Plus, you get to see more **__**MUSCLE STRUCTURE**__**! :') **_

_**Gkouchin: hmmmm, OKAY! How bout Richuan?**_

_**Ricochuan: hai hai! Gomen, I've been listing some possible protein supplements to add to "my" team's food. Hohohohoh!**_

_**Moichi: That's a good idea Ricochuan! Can I do the same? I bet they'll be as strong as Kagami! (^_^)**_

_**Ricochuan: I'm feeling kind today so yeah, LET US MAKE THEM STRONG! **_

_**GKouchin: Ne, is that even "legal?" **_

_**Ricochuan: Of course! Hohoho, got to go girls, see you tomorrow, JA!**_

_**Gkouchin: oww! Me too! I need to prepare for tomorrow, ja, Moichi. Ricochuan! :***_

_**Moichi: mou! You always leave meeeee . Ja!**_

_**-END**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She puffed her cheeks as the operator spoke… "The number you have—" Gou didn't wait for it to end. She immediately locked her phone, took a deep breath and scrunched up her nose as she made her way inside Tōō Academy.

"Okay, so the basketball gym would be-" her head spun a good 360 degrees but no basketball gym. She started to panic, "calm down Gou, you just have to walk and find it, don't panic, YOSH!" she fist pumped inwardly as she started to literally, "walk"

It was a Saturday; so basically, there aren't many teachers and students inside the campus. The redhead let out a sigh as she spotted Tōō's Tennis players.

_Pok_

_Swish_

_Pok_

_Swish_

Her eyes glistened with delight at the sight of Tōō's regular tennis players. "Perfect triceps and biceps I must say…" she gulps as the raven haired tennis player made his final move by smashing the tennis ball into the ground.

"Game and match, Masafumi Sendo, 6 games to 2" the calculating habit of her, immediately kicked as soon as the umpire finishes the game result. "Sugoi!" She shyly covered her mouth and dashed far away from the tennis courts when the regular players immediately sent her a shy, shocked and amused stare. Of course, the player who won, as we know, he's Masafumi Sendo, gave the redhead a genuine smile. His silver gray eyes made Gou want to dig a hole to hide herself.

"Sumimasen!" she said while sprinting away from the tennis courts. "daijobu ms. Redhead!" the players shouted, making Gou blush a thousand times.

"Enough with this male hormonal reaction and continue practicing, you perverts!" the coach shout from the top of his lungs, making the team respond quickly. "Yes coach!"

"mou, that was troublesome…" she said in between her air gasping state. (pant) "troublesome" (pant)

A sweat escaped her forehead as she tries to steady herself.

She glanced at her wrist watch and another sigh escaped her lips. "10:15, I guess I need to hurry…"

She let out a giggle as she remembers what happened earlier. "So, Tōō Academy has some decent tennis players, decent biceps and torso too!" She immediately shook her head back and fort making her luscious red lock, bounce a little. "Concentrate Gou! Remember who you came here! I need to hurry…"

She continues walking until she finally sees the roof of the gym. "Youkata… I thought I'll get lost forever," a smile crept unto her face as she made her towards the gym.

From afar, she could hear the screeching of rubber shoes and the dribbling of a basketball. "They're probably practicing; figures why she forgot to answer her phone."

"Ne Dai-chan! You should pass the ball sometime!" The pinkette gave her childhood friend a good scolding for not passing. As if it's natural for him to pass.

"Why would I? tsk, The only one who can—" but he was cut off when a sudden whistling emerged inside the court, of course courtesy of the _newly appointed captain_ Kosuke Wakamatsu.

A vein popped at the side of Aomine's temples "OI! WHY ARE YA WHISTLING! BA—" She was cut of Momoi's weird and devious glare.

A sigh escaped from his lips as Wakamatsu suspiciously struts towards the door. "Whatever Satsuki, tse…"

Suddenly, all of them were taken aback, when the person in front Wakamatsu, spoke.

"Uhm, Anou… Is Momoi chan here?"

The team, specially the coach, turned their attention towards the red head, who is currently standing in front of Wakamatsu.

The captain, seems to be defeated as his possible prey didn't even bother to flinch at his presence.

"Oi, Momoi!" he shouted as the pinkette who is currently scolding Aomine drove her attention to the red head, not to the captain.

"GOOOOUUUUUUU-CHAAAAN!" She immediately charge towards the redhead who is now shocked at the scene. Well, who wouldn't?

"Kou, not GOU!" She replied as the pinkette continues to rush towards her and finally, after a good five seconds, Momoi is now hugging her, not even giving a damn at the puzzled reaction of her team mates.

"I've been calling you earlier but it seems that you've been busy with practice," Gou sent her one of her cutest smiles. Of course, it has a different effect towards the "guys" who are now aware of her presence.

"Gomene, Gou chan," the pinkette playfully winked at her. "Nani? GOU!? Like the Japanese Warlord?!" the team exclaimed together, of course, with the absence of Aomine himself. He inwardly reacted not letting his team mates that he was surprised at the intruder's name.

"KOU! NOT GOU!" the red head blushed at the sudden outburst of the basketball team. "Sumimasen!" Sakurai immediately bowed his head and begged forgiveness.

They were disrupted when coach Harasawa made his way towards the two teens.

"So you're Kou? Matsuoka G-Kou?" Momoi was curious on what is happening, so as the rest of the team. However, the red head was quite surprised that the coach approached her. "My my, you're grown a little taller, not as tall as Rin though," the coach pats her head which made everyone one in the gym say "NANI?  
of course, Aomine trying his best not to show his surprised look.

"Urasai! Thirty minute break every one, we'll continue later, now scram!"

He immediately head out as soon as he finish his "coachy" statement. "Send my regards to your Mom and Rin yeah?" Gou nodded as the coach made his way outside the gym.

"He's a family friend," she stated, giving everyone her million dollar smile.

"I thought he's gone pedophile or something," Momoi, sent Aomine one of her evil glares.

"Ne, let's go call Rico chuan to settle the _game,_" an evil aura can be seen emitting from the two girls as Momoi creepily dialed Rico's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rico squealed at the thought of various male data's she can gather. Well, to be honest, she really wanted to see if the GOM can be monsters even when they're not playing basketball.

"So it's settled then? Soccer it is!" Momoi stated as she took another sip of her orange juice. Practice ended earlier than expected; Thanks to Gou's charm towards their coach, who happens to be a friend of her Mom and Dad.

"But where's the FUN in there?" Gou exclaimed as she furrows her brow to show her point. "Well, we're only doing this to see their athletic ability, right Momoi?" The brunette stated as she gave Gou an assuring smile.

"Well, I was thinking… since you two are doing this for the sake of basketball, well… how about we make them play soccer, with a **twist?**"

Momoi and Rico, who are currently writing something, snapped the pencil due to excitement.

"What TWIST?" An evil aura immediately emerged from the three of them. "Shirts and Skins"

Suddenly, the sound of lightning and a huge gust of wind can be heard outside.

**(MIDORIMA'S POV)**

_Midorima who is currently reading his daily horoscope, trembled from some unknown reason. "Something bad is about to happen,the colors Red, Pink and Brown needs…."_

His brows furrowed a little at the broken piece of information. The page has been torn by who knows who. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he closes his eyes to think. "Maybe I need to be near them, for good luck."

END OF POV-

**(Meanwhile, at MgRonald's)**

"How are you going to pick your team?" Gou asked as she lists Iwatobi swim club's players.

Momoi raised her right hand as she showed them her notepad. "I have already picked mine, look!"

Rico raised her brow as she saw Momoi's paper. "Why is **Kise,** on my team?" She immediately asked the pinkette who's currently sending a text message to the copycat player.

"Because he said that he wouldn't participate is he's not on Kuroko's team, onegai!" Momoi formed her palms into a praying position as she bowed her head in front of Rico.

A deep sigh escaped her breath at Momoi's actions. "Okay, it's not like everyone on my team is available tomorrow,"

"What? So who are you going bring tomorrow?" Gou and Momoi asked in unison,

An evil smile appeared into Rico's face as she let them study her notebook. "Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuga, Teppei… and Kise" Momoi added as Gou finishes her reading.

"I guess I'll be bringing my team with my oniichan!" Gou said as she wiggles her hair in a shampoo commercial manner.

"Here's to our random experiments, our shirtless guys and to their muscles!" Rico, Gou and Momoi let out a toast for their upcoming _experiment_.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXSUNDAYXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Why are actually here?!" Takao blurted as he tries his best to pedal the oversize bike. "Oh! Shin chan!" The green haired man only gave him. "My horoscope says that I need to be near the colors, Pink, Ren and Brown." He said in as a matter of fact tone; ignoring the stares they are getting from the children who happen to be playing along side their bike.

"That—doesn't, make—sense Shin chan!" Takao is now out of breath, thanks to the hill they just went through.

"Think of it as a win-win, situation… we get to play with other teams and you get to see that Red haired warlord." Midorima continues to read his reviewer for the upcoming exam.

"Her name is Gou!- why are you even review—" he was cut of by Midorima.

"Urasai!, we're going to be late, continue pedaling." Takao rolled his eyes as he cresume with his pedaling. "Why are you always winning at janken? Haaaa, no fair."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really have a bad feeling for this," Kagami stated as he gave Kuroko one of his (Coach is so evil looks)

An assuring smile appeared into Teppei's face as he ruffles Kagami's and Kuroko's hair. "Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

Hyuga gave them one of his weird smiles. "I do hope so Teppei, for some reason, I feel bad about this game, what are we going to play anyway?"

"Do not fret! For it will boost you stamina!" along came Rico as she gave them a full thumbs' up.

"Where's Kuroko! We'll be la—" she was cut of by the blue haired freshman.

"Domo," he greeted the brunette as she scratches the back of her hair. "Hn, we're going to win this because of Kuroko's misdirection, ohohohoho!"

"Oi, Rico… daijobu ka?" Hyuga and Teppei exchanged worried looks at the sight of their coach.

"I really have a bad feeling for this…" Kuroko gave Kagami one of his assuring looks. "I'll be your shadow, all you have to do is-" The drama was cut off by the blond model's usual boisterous greetings.

"Ohayo Kurokochi! Kagamichi! Hyuga senpai! Teppei senpai! Nearly B-cup ch—uaaaan-" A gulp can be heard as Rico Aida, coach of Seirin Gakuen, gave Kise Ryouta on of her demon glares; The glare that Momoi did to Aomine. Somehow, both of them have been doing this ever since they met Gou.

"Ehehehe, sorry I'm late…" Kise massages the back of his neck as Rico tries to calm herself. "Oi Kise! Why are you even here!?" Kagami blurted out of nowhere. Teppei and Hyuga let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes, Kagami's boisterous attitude make come in handy.

"Eh? Nearly—I mean, Rico chuan didn't tell you? I asked Momoi chan to team up with you guys! Isn't it great?! We're team mates again, Kurokochi!-"

"Momoi?! From Tōō…Aomine!" Kagami's mood immediately changed from bored to highly motivated. "I'll beat the crap out of AHOmine! Hahahahaha!" he declared, as if making his speech in the middle of a war.

"Something's not right," Kuraro said bluntly as Rico gave him a curious look. "Don't worry, it'll be a 5-6-5 grouping-"

"5-6-5?" Hyuga repeated as he tries to decipher the idea of a 5-6-5 game. "So it means that we'll be playing with—"

He was cut of by Rico, "Three groups will be playing in synch." A bad feeling finally reaches Teppei's system. 3 teams on a basketball game? That unsettling and uncanny. Whatever the three girls are planning, Kami bless them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**FREE**!XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi Gou! Why am I even here!?" The so called, bi-polar shark tooth swimmer, known as Rin Matsuaka annoyingly spoke as he asks his sister, for the nth time why he's even included into their game.

"Ne, Rin… you should calm down a little." Makoto said, as he tries to calm down a very annoyed Rin.

"It's part of your practice, and it's KOU! Not GOU! Hmpf! I even asked you captain to let you participate." Gou wiggled her eyebrows as she gave her brother a winning smile.

"Tss, he's just hitting on you-" the male redhead rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't worry; I'm pretty much sure that all of you will **enjoy** the upcoming training,"

For some reason, the A/C inside the bus tripled its typical temperature; Rei and Nagisa, both shivered at the sudden temperature. "It's best if we do this as a team," Haruka said without even looking at his team mates.

"That's so unlike you Haruka senpai! Sugoi ne!" Nagisa was quite excited about their so called "practice" that he didn't even questioned Gou's motives. Little did he know that hell is about to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TōōxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of Aomine's foot tapping and Wakamatsus's exhaling, made it difficult for Momoi to convince them on letting Murasakibara join their team.

"Why is he even here?" Wakamatsu said, as he tries not to show his bothered state. "Come on, Mu-chan's not that bad, ne Mu-chan?"

The purple haired beast said nothing, rather as he continues to munch his gluco-sy delish. "If you don't stop eating those, you'll end up in a glucose induced comma in no time." Murasakibara, barely paid any attention at Wakamatsu's comment. He just went on with his munching until his first bag was empty.

"Momoi chin, are you going to buy me some oreos later?" The pinkette gave him a big smile. The smile that made Aomine want to vomit. "Devilish" he said inwardly.

"Hai, Mu-chan" a giggle immediately sounded from afar, as Momoi turned her head to see Gou and Rico chan.

"Oi! You're late!" She shouted as the two females, together with their "team" made their way towards the huge soccer field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

(ACTUAL GAME-SOCCER FT. SKINS AND SHIRTS)

**END OF FLASHBACK-**

**(15 MINUTES EARLIER)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXFREEXXXXXXXXXXXKnBXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A total of fifteen males stood at the middle of the huge soccer field, of course… owned by Aida Family for they are suspiciously rich (I made them rich HOHOHO)

The rules were simple, two teams who get to pick the shorter stick would be the ones on "SKINS" while the one team who gets to pick the longer stick would most likely wear their shirts, also… the team who gets to wear their "SHIRTS" will have a five point deduction.

"NANI?!" Kagami and Hyuga shouted in chorus as the three oni made the rules clear. "What kind of stupid and idiotic game is this!?" Kagami roared as Hyuga couldn't help but to agree with him.

"Are you going to PLAY OR NOT!?" A gulp can be heard as Rico shifted her girly voice into her not so girly voice.

It looks like they don't have a choice so the two ended playing the game. Midorima on the other hand, immediately felt the "false luck" he is talking about earlier. "Red, Pink, Brown." The winning aura that is emitting within him started to flare up.

"The field has 3 goals, same soccer rules, same scoring rules, whoever gets to score 10 points will be hailed as winners—" Gou said as she gave her team a "you must win" look.

"**So, shirts off ladies!" **Rico, who is now holding a megaphone, shouted as she officially opened the game.

The soccer field is a bit different from the typical ones we see on TV. Of course, the ordinary one has 2 goals but this has three. The rules are the same and the only difference are the shirtless guys.

A whistle can be heard as Momoi started the game.

Team Rico would be: Kuroko, Kagami, Teppei, Hyuga and Kise (SHIRTS)

Team Momoi: Daiki, Wakamatsu, Takao and Midorima (Shirtless)

Team Gou: Rin, Haru, Nagisa, Rei, Mako (SHIRTLESS)

It feels like the archangels from the heaven has donned upon them. Gou who is currently watching the fight has been nothing but a good ol' blushing maniac.

"Oi! Kurokoichi! You don't touch the soccer ball! You kick it!" Kise shouts as Kuroko tries to use his ignite pass. "Souka," Rico was about to floor palm herself when all of a sudden, Kuroko was using an incredible speed as he tries to go near the goal!

"Go Kurokoichi!" Kise shouts as his old team mate made fake form to get pass Takao. "Kuroko is a natural soccer player!" Momoi and Rico both squealed as Kuroko, effortlessly took over the entire game.

"I cannot allow that!" Aomine immediately rushed towards Kuroko but was stopped by Kagami. "Not this time, teme" he said teasingly. "Tss, baka!"

"Tetsu, you're good at soccer," Murasakibara said as he let Kuroko pass him. "Oi! Mu-chan! You shouldn't allow Kuroko to get away! You're supposed to WIN!" the last statement would've kicked start his engine but it seems like the purple haired sweet-tooth is out of sweets. "I want my oreo, I'll just buy one."

An evil laugh emerged Rico as Murasakibara left the game. "Finally, my team will score the first goal!"

In just a wink, Kuroko scored the goal! "YOSH! KEEP IT UP KUROKO!" Rico shouted as her team gave her an assuring look.

But her happiness immediately died when Gou gave her a teasing smile. "The shirtless guys, get to have a 5-POINT-DEDUCTION, ohohohohoho!" Gou laugh evilly as Rico end up in fits off disappointment.

"Time to score now," Rei stated as he immediately, took the ball from the SUMIMASEN guy who ends up saying the same words to his team right after Rei took the ball from him.

"According to my calculations-" he was still lost in his calculation zone when Shin-chan emerged from nowhere. "Megane vs Megane!" Momoi exclaimed as Rei was left standing there, astounded on have happened.

"Abs! KAMI SAMA! MIDORIMA SAN HAS PERFECT ABS!" Gou, however, was lost in that muscle world of hers. "Oi Gou! You shouldn't have drooling over our opponent's torso!" The redhaired female, immediately snap out of her thoughts because of her brother's crazy comment.

"Then you should've work-" she was about to tease her brother when Kagami, scored their second "uncounted" goal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BACK TO REALITY**

Midorima couldn't bear what is happening. The horoscope, the lucky item… NOTE: He actually brought a butterfly plushie, as a lucky item this time. The item was now under the care of REI ;)

"Too—much—muscles—" Gou's eyes are shimmering like diamonds as she take a good look of the well tones muscles in front of her.

The game ended five minutes ago with Rico's team winning. Aomine was now very angry because he couldn't beat **KUROKO** inside the soccer field. However, Murasakibara was forfeited because he continues to bring snacks while playing the game.

Gou's team nearly tied the game but Rei, who happens to be their Ace player, was distracted by Midorima's **butterfly plushie**. Haruka, on the other hand, well… to be honest, he was also disqualified because he immediately ran towards the pool nearby the field and never returned.

The scores are… RICO'S:5, MOMOI'S: 1, GOU'S:4

"This is pointless! We get to win and there's nothing in return! It's like you're just making us your lab rats and ABS RATS. " Kagami said. Killing the perfect mood for Gou's abs wonderland.

"ehehehehehe, so you think that you don't have a price?, MURASAKAIBARA CHAN! RELEASE, THE PROTEIN!" all of them felt a very disturbing prescence one Murasakibara came into view. The purple haired beast was carrying a very huge bowl filled with whole lemons and banannas, pears, kiwi, even eggs.

"Holy mother of!—" Rin, Takao and Aomine nearly escaped the field, when Makoto gave them evil look. "Let us enjoy this delectable dish together, as a team ne?" His calm and suspicious attitude seems a little creepy this time. Maybe because of their losing?

In the end, the winning team, together with the losing team, shared an afternoon filled with horror. It wasn't long when Midorima received late message from his daily horoscope: _"Something bad is about to happen,the colors Red, Pink and Brown needs to be __**avoided**__ for they may cause turmoil and death."_

"It's too late for that now"

_THE END :D-_

_A/N: Another weird story from me -_- gomen if its confusing, it just so happens that I dunno, I just came up with a weird plot like this. Tell me what you think. Ja :D_


End file.
